Coming In Like A Uzumaki, Dattebayo!
by PikachuZahir4997
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War goes downhill, Tsunade Senji orders Naruto and Kuruma to go back into the past to fix the war before it starts. Now back in the past, Naruto starts at the beginning, his graduation day...Slow Process NaruIno! Smartass Naruto! Very Minor Sasuke Bashing! DISCONTINUED! Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, what's up? I'm PikachuZahir4997, and this is my first fan fiction. I would like to thank my beta reader Chris Nest(go check out his story's there very cool)and his awesome friend Daxter for being my beta and helping on my stories. Hopefully this story will be noticed by someone and I'll be able to have motivation to write m****ore chapters. If you are reading this story I thank you for you time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe I can be able to bride Kishimoto into making me own the Naruto series and I can get money and stuff.**

"Dattebayo!" - Human Talking

_'Ramen~' __\- Human Thinking_

**"Kit." - Biju, Summon, and/or Demon Talking**

**"Kage Bunshin No Justu!" - Jutsu Calling**

_**"Stupid Kid." - Biju, Summon, and/or Demon Talking**_

**EDITED: Had to fix some grammar mistakes.**

* * *

It was a sunny autumn day in Konohagaukure no Sato, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. A 12-year old blonde boy that is a bit on the short side, wakes up a from his slumber in his little apartment. Our hero here is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair, a little chubby face, 4'9 in height, whisker marks on his face, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama. Our hero blinks the sleep out of his eyes and looks around his little room.

"Woah...it worked..."

Naruto breaks out into his trademark foxy grin. "KURUMA IT WORKED!" Naruto then falls back over in his bed again, knocked out by the Kyuubi into his mindscape...

**Chapter 1 of Coming In Like A Uzumai, Dattebayo!**

_**Back In The Past, Kuruma It Worked!**_

Naruto then wakes up into a sewer-like space with giant red bars in front of him with a seal in the middle. A giant red-orange fox appears behind the cage. **"Nice job kit, I knew you would be able to handle it." **Kuruma the Kyuubi no Yolo smiles down at the blonde boy. Naruto smiles back up at the demon fox. "Yea, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without you and the other biju." Kuruma nods his head. **"True kit, very true, now back to the topic at hand, you do remember why where here, right?" **Naruto stares blankly at the Kuruma, droll starting to come out of his mouth. Kuruma facepalms with one of his giant tails. _**'Are you kidd- gah I shouldn't be surprised, even after all these years he's still a loud mouthed idiot.' **_

The giant fox sighed..**"Forget it kit I'll explain again at a later time, you know what day it is though, right?" **Naruto puts his hand on his chin and puts on a thinking face. "Oh yeah!" Naruto feels his forehead, where his headband should be.

"Its gradation day!"

**(1 hour later at Konoha Ninja Academy)**

After a hour of getting ready and finally getting out of his apartment, Naruto literary dashes through the village, a mer orange and black blur to the untrained eye. Wearing a orange jacket, a black t-shirt, orange pants, blue shinobi sandals and his goggles around his neck. Naruto bursts through the front door of the Academy. Naruto makes his way down a large hallway full of classrooms and bursts through Iruka's classroom, literally gasping for air. The entire class goes silent.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto freezes and nervously looks at Iruka Umino, his(well in Naruto's opinion)adopted older brother. "NARUTO UZUMAKI! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THE CLASS FOR COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A ONE OF HOKAGE-SAMA'S MONKEYS AND BEING ONE HOUR LATE FOR CLASS!?" Naruto quickly thinks over a excuse to use before he has to feel Iruka's wrath.

"Uh...sorry Iruka-sensei I had some things I had to do this morning, hehehe" Naruto rubs his hand behind his Ihead sheepishly.

**"And by 'things' you mean getting used to the cold water in your shower and finding you cereal."**

_'Shut up you stupid fox!'_

Iruka tilts his head in confusion to why Naruto suddenly has a face of annoyance on his face. Iruka shakes his head. _'I'll deal with Naruto later, it's time for the class to get back in order.' _Iruka sighs. "Whatever Naruto just sit in your seat and we'll get gradation started."

The blonde boy smiles and takes a sit beside of Ino. Ino takes a glance at Naruto in amusement. '_Haha the baka got in trouble again, serves him right for being stupid.' _Then she thinks in disgust. _'Ew, gross why those the baka got to sit next to me and forehead gets to sit next to Sasuke...ITS NOT FAIR!' _

Mizuki soon walks into the room and for a moment Naruto glares at him. _'Mizuki...__'_ In the back of Naruto's mind, Kuruma growls darkly _**'This human...the one who made the kit feel like a monster on 'that day' hopefully he will perish in the hands of Naruto again.'** _The Kyuubi then smirks darkly.

Iruka claps his hands together, getting the classes attention. "Alright kiddies, time for the graduation, first up is Ar-" Naruto tunes out Iruka waiting for his and takes a look around the class. Sasuke looking out the window, brooding. Naruto silently glares at him at him. He won't be leaving the village on his watch. Then he takes a look at Sakura and quickly looks away.

_'Still alive...don't need to go up in tears now.'_

While thinking up the pa-..er I mean future. Naruto fails to notice Iruka calling him.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Naruto falls off his chair and runs down the steps to get to the bottom, tripping and fall I flat on his face at the bottom. While the entire class laughs at the blonde man turned preteen, Iruka facepalms himself while Mizuki chuckles a little. "Naruto get up please so we can get this over with." Naruto scrambles to his feet and stands straight up.

"Alright first thing first, Henge into Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-jiji, got it!" Naruto soon performs the necessary hand seals and in a poof of smoke, Naruto into a exact replica of the Hokage. Iruka nods his head.

"Alright now Kawarimi."

"Kawarimi, got it!" Naruto forms the seals, and in a poor of smoke, he replaced himself with a chair at the edge of the room and reappears back in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright...now do the Bunshin.

Naruto blinks in confusion. "Uh...did you say Bunshin?" Naruto starts to sweat nervously.

"Yes, do the Bunshin no Justu, Naruto!"

Naruto puts his head down in shame.

"...Shit."

* * *

***Gasp* A cliffhanger! *Slams open my closet door and points at a hanger* ...Oops, that's a cloths hanger...Anyway that was the first chapter of Coming In Like A Uzumaki! This is Zahir and Sparky sighing out!**

**"Raichu Raichu!"**

**I would like to thank Chris Nest for being my Beta Reader.**

**Please Read and Review, helpful criticism is welcome but please, No Flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, its me PikachuZahir4997! So I have decided to wri-er...type out another chapter because how how many hits it got! "Raichu Raichu!" Sparky is very happy for all the feedback in the last chapter, and a review pointed out I spelled Kurama wrong, thank you for that point out (insert name here)! Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I punch a hole in my room wall everyti****me I think of that, but who would want a teenager, who can't draw that well, to own a Manga/Anime anyway?**

**I would like to thank my Beta Chris Nest and Daxter for there time, go check out there fanfictions!**

**(By the way, I changed the ending abit for the last chapter.)**

**Voices: First Chapter.**

* * *

_**Previously On "Coming In Like A Uzumaki, Dattebayo!"**_

_'Alright Naruto lets get started.' Iruka says as he pulls out his clipboard. 'YATTA! Ok, Iruka-sensei!' Naruto yells as he puts his hand to get for the hand seals._

_'Alright first, Henge into Hokage-sama.' Iruka says as he clicks his pen to get ready to write._

_'Hokage-jiji, got it!' Naruto says as he finishes the hand seals. A puff of smoke later, the Hokage is now standing in the middle of the room. Iruka nods and puts a check where__ Henge is by Naruto's name._

_'Alright, now do Kawarimi, Naruto.'_

_'Kamarimi, got it!' Naruto says while he does the necessary hand seals and in a mer few seconds and a puff of smoke, Naruto appears across the room, and reappears back infront of Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka nods again and checks Kawarimi by Naruto's name on the clipboard._

_'Alright...now_ do_ Bunshin.'_

_Naruto flinched. 'Uh...did you say Bushin?' Naruto askes sweating bullets. Iruka glares at Naruto in annoyance. 'Yes Naruto, now do Bunshin no Justu!'_

_Naruto hangs his head down in shame._

_'...Shit.'_

_**Chapter 2 of Coming In Like A Uzumaki!**_

**_"Do Bunshin!?" Uzumaki Naruto Gradates!_**

"...Shit." Naruto says as he hangs his head down in shame.

"Naruto, are you gonna do it or not?" Iruka says impatiently. "Come on you little demon..just fail already..." Mizuki says under his breath. The blonde boy puts on a serious face and nods sharply at Iruka. "Alright Iruka-sensei!, _Mizuki-sensei_, I'll try my best!" Luckly for Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki failed to hear the vemon he put in Mizuki's name.

_'Hey you over grown plushie, wanna pay some rent and help me get some _Kage_ Bunshin here?'_

The tailed beast grumbles in annoyance. **"Kit...we are not going to go though that 'paying rent' shit again. That thing bothered me for months on ends. Fine, I'll give you some chakra if it helps you pass this stupid human wannabe-shinobi class." **Kurama complains as he willingly gives Naruto chakra._ 'Thanks Kurama, don't worry where be out of here soon' _Naruto says in his head as he makes the hand seals and gathers up his chakra. "ALRIGHT IRUKA-SENSEI, GET READY FOR THE SURPRISE OF YOUR LIFE!" Naruto yells as he finishes gathering his chakra. Naruto's chakra starts turning dark blue thanks to the Kyuubi's charka.

**"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!"** Iruka and Mizuki's eyes almost pop out there head when they heard Naruto yell the justu name. Iruka then practically jumps over the table he was sitting at "NARUTO WA-!" Iruka gets almost blown away by how much smoke appears in the classroom. Seconds later you can see a SOLID Naruto clone where there were empty spaces in the classroom. Dozens and dozens of Narutos in the classroom all grinning like idiots because of the shocked the entire class and there senseis had. Even Sasuke stopped brooding and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"N-naruto...w-where did you learn this?" Iruka stuttered out as he stared wide eyed at all the clones. The first one to talk, most likely the original, says in his first lie he could think of, "Well, the other day I saw a Jonin praticin' and calling out the move over again, it looked cool so I decided to copy him..." Naruto says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Iruka, still slack jawed and still with wide eyes, can only nod at what Naruto says. _'M-makes sense, that t-those sounds like something Naruto would do..' _Iruka nods his head. Yeah..thats exactly something Naruto would do.

"N-naruto, would you please call off you clones, all o-of us are kinda cramped here!" Ino loudly complained. How the hell did Naruto learn such a move? Ino always thought he was a idiot and always stay a idiot, this move should belong to Sasuke, not him!

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto"s clones all start to punch there faces, making them dispel one by one.

Naruto then takes a curious look at Iruka. "So Iruka-sensei," Naruto says as the last clone dispels. "Do I pass?" Iruka slowly goes back to the table and walks back over to Naruto, Konoha headband in his hand. "Congratulations Naruto, you pass!"

* * *

**And there you have it, Chapter Two of Coming In Like A Uzumaki! Are you happy with the way I ended it, because I'm satisfied. My fingers are tired so the next chapter will probably be up on Saturday or Sunday, depends where you live. Anyway, this is Zahir and Sparky, signing off!**

**"Raichu Raichu!~"**

**I would again like to thank Chris Nest and Daxter for being my Beta.**

**Read and Review, helpful criticism is welcome, but No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I, am sooooooo sorry for being so late! My laptop was getting fixed over the weekend so I couldn't type anything. So, its me, PikachuZahir4997! Here with Sparky the Raichu. "Raichu chu!" Sparky is very happy for the feedback on the first two chapters.*Sparky then puts on a shit-eatting Raichu grin* Hopefully this we be atleast 1k words+. Cause I plan on...maybe...making a NEW Team 7 with Kakashi still as the sensei, but hopefully less like he was in the anime. I also got my first flame for a kid I dont even give a shit about, yay! ANYWAY, on with the next chapter! **

**"Raichu Raichu!"**

**I would like to thank my Beta Chris Nest and Daxter for there time, go check out there fanfictions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sooner or later, I'm going to Japan to force Nar- er...I mean ask peacefully for Naruto from Kishimoto.**

**Voices: First Chapter**

* * *

_**Previously On "Coming In Like A Uzumaki!" **_

_Iruka, still slack jawed and still with wide eyes, can only nod at what Naruto says. 'M-makes sense, that t-those sounds like something Naruto would do..' Iruka thought as he nods his head. Yeah..thats exactly something Naruto would do._

_'N-naruto, would you please call off you clones, all o-of us are kinda cramped here!' Ino loudly complained. How the hell did Naruto learn such a move? Ino always thought he was a idiot and always stay a idiot, this move should belong to Sasuke, not him!_

_'Oh, sorry!' Naruto"s clones all start to punch there faces, making them dispel one by one._

_Naruto then takes a curious look at Iruka. 'So Iruka-sensei,' Naruto says as the last clone dispels. 'Do I pass?' Iruka slowly goes back to the table and walks back over to Naruto, Konoha headband in his hand. 'Congratulations Naruto, you pass!'_

**Chapter 3 of Coming In Like A Uzumaki!**

_**"How did the dobe pass?" Naruto's 'First' Spar!**_

"Congratulations Naruto, you pass!" Sasuke looks at Naruto with wide eyes after he hear Iruka say that. _'The dobe passed!?'_ Sasuke then glares at Naruto. How? Sasuke thought. Dobes aren't supposed to pass, there supposed to stay dobes.

Sakura, having similar thoughts, was gaping still in amazement at Naruto. Naruto was literally jumping over desk after desk, until he sat right infront of Sasuke. Naruto then frowns, literally feeling Sasuke's little killing intent being directed at him. _'Gonna have to fix that hatred sooner or later..' _Inside Naruto's mind Kurama grins darkly. Slowly, but surely, without Naruto noticing, Kurama starts to direct HIS killing intent at Sasuke. Sasuke then flinchs and looks around the classroom to see where that suffocating killing intent was.

Kurama smirks darkly once again. _**'Now don't mess with the kit again, you weak little human.'**_ After Iruka finishes passing the last student, he smiles largely at the class.

"Congratulations my students, you are now all the lowest rank of ninja, the Genin," says Iruka, starting his little speech. "Now don't think your now all big shots because now that your ninja, your a still rookies, and since your still rookies you will need to be ab-" Naruto then tunes out the rest of the room wondering who would be on his team time. With Naruto's logic, him doing Kage Bunshin and passing early would have changed his timeline and made him be on a different time then the original Team 7. Naruto then starts to listen to Iruka again, noticing he is going onto something different.

"Now, that you are all Genin, you will be in a three man squad with 1 Kunoichi and 2 Shinobi," Says Iruka. "Now lunch is now in session, you teams will be givin out after lunch. NOW SHOO YOU LITTLE BRATS!" As Iruka yells that, ever genin in the room, save Naruto and Sasuke, all start to stumble and scurry out the classroom.

As Naruto just opens the classroom door to leave, Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning Naruto around to face him.

"Fight me, dobe." Sasuke practically demands. Naruto then glares at Sasuke.

"Why should I fight you," Naruto asks. "I'm just going to kick your ass anyway." Sasuke then scowls at the smaller boy. "How about you don't say your going to kick my ass, and just prove it." Naruto then narrows his eyes.

"Fine Uchiha," Naruto says as he leads Sasuke to the Academy taijutsu grounds. "Let's fight."

After Naruto and Sasuke gets on there sides of the ring, Sasuke's fangirls ans a few other students gather around them. "KICK THE BAKA'S ASS SASUKE-KUN!' Yells the screeching voices of Ino and Sakura. Naruto then winces at the loudness in there voices, cleaning out his ears.

_'What did I see in Saukura when I was younge-er...this age.' _Naruto winces again from the screeching fangirls.

"Alright Sasuke," Naruto says as he slips into the Gama taijutsu style. "Rules?" Sasuke then nods, secretly confused at what kind of fighting style Naruto is using. "Sure," Sasuke says as he slips into the Uchiha clan taijutsu style. "Rule One: No really heavy ninjutsu. We have a crowd and I don't think the Academy training grounds can handle us flinging ninjutsu everywhere." Sasuke says. Naruto then nods at that rule. "The Rule Two: First to draw blood, knock the other out or put the other person out of the ring, is the winner."

Naruto nods as he prepares a attack. "Alright ready, dattebayo?" says Naruto. Sasuke nods also getting ready to attack. Then in a split second Naruto and Sasuke disappear. Then reappear in the middle of the ring, kunai clashing.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...*hears the complaining of multiple people* Ah shut up, my fingers hurt and I dont feel like pulling out a long ass fight from my ass. Anyway, this was the third chapter of Coming In Like A Uzumaki! Hopefully another chapter will come out this week,my deadline for a project is closing in and I barely did ANYTHING on it. So until then, Zahir and Sparky sighing off!**

**"Raichu chu!"**

**I'd like to thank Chris Nest and his friend Daxter for being my Beta(s).**

**Please Read and Review, Helpful Criticism Is Welcome, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, its me, PikachuZahir4997. Here with Sparky! "Raichu!" Thank you all for the feedback on the three chapters I've uploaded. While the chapters may be short, which I'm sorry for, they will be plot intended...most if the time. Also, some Guest, who's afraid to show his face while he talks shit, asked why I picked Ino, because I think Ino is beautiful and matchs Naruto's loud mouth personality perfectly! Also he said she was useless, let me ask this, who was the one that sent out all the messages and plans that Shikamaru had to the Shinobi Alliance, huh? Yes, I am going to change Ino's attack set, and no, I'm not going to give Ino the "Ino uses poison" fanfic cliche, I'm going to use something completely different..well...not completely. Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto WOULD NOT be married to Hinata, Ino would be more badass then she already is, Naruto would be married and happy with Ino, and Naruto would be able to have Kurama outside of his seal.**

**I'd like to thank my Beta Chris Nest and his friend Daxter, check out there fanfictions!**

**Voices: First Chapter**

* * *

**_Previously On Coming In Like A Uzumaki_**

_'Alright Sasuke,' Naruto says as he slips into the Gama taijutsu style. 'Rules?' Sasuke then nods, secretly confused at what kind of fighting style Naruto is using. "Sure," Sasuke says as he slips into the Uchiha clan taijutsu style. 'Rule One: No really heavy ninjutsu. We have a crowd and I don't think the Academy training grounds can handle us flinging ninjutsu everywhere.' Sasuke says. Naruto then nods at that rule. 'The Rule Two: First to draw blood, knock the other out or put the other person out of the ring, is the winner.'_

_Naruto nods as he prepares a attack. 'Alright ready, dattebayo?' says Naruto. Sasuke nods also getting ready to attack. Then in a split second Naruto and Sasuke disappear. Then reappear in the middle of the ring, kunai clashing._

_**Chapter 4 of Coming In Like A Uzumaki!**_

_**"Test the power of a Uchiha!" Naruto vs. Sasuke!**_

When the kunai clash, Sasuke quickly jabs Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto then screams and pains and disappears in smoke. Sasuke's eyes widen.

_'Its one of those clones from earlier!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind as he then barely sidesteped a drop kick from Naruto and jab to the back of his neck. _'When did the dobe get this fast, he could barely see me going out of the classroom last week!' _Sasuke then scowls as Naruto gets back from Sasuke and forms a familiar hand sign.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Three different clones of the blonde boy appear next to him as he yells the jutsu name, the clones already speeding to Sasuke. Naruto then smirks. _'Alright, two times and I'm already getting the hang of this again.'_ Thought Naruto as the clones start to begin to make a triton-like circle around Sasuke. Sasuke then scowls, thinking of a plan. Right when the Naruto clones start to close in, Sasuke then jumps in the air, making all the Naruto clones bump into each other with a, 'oof'.

**"Uchiwa no Uchiha**(Uchiha Fan)**!"(1)** Sasuke then literally drills his feet in-between the clones and with chakra pumped into his feet, pushes away the Naruto clones with ease. Naruto's clones all start to fly away from Sasuke, seconds later disappearing in puff of smoke. Sasuke then mockingly smirks at Naruto. "That all you got dobe?"

Naruto then scowls at Sasuke. _'Damn it, looks like this is gonna be a taijutsu fight..not my strong suit.' _Naruto then notices Sasuke not in the same spot as he was before. Naruto's eyes widen as he sidesteps and kunai swipe from Sasuke. Naruto then sees a opening at where Sasuke's ripcage at.

CRACK! That there, was the sound of Naruto kicking Sasuke's ripcage with all his might. Sasuke then coughs out blood and soars away from Naruto falling at the edge of the ring. Sasuke then coughs up more blood, slowly standing up, glaring a hole into Naruto. Sasuke then quickly goes though some handseals, Naruto's eyes widen.

**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu!"** Sasuke yells, flinging a giant fireball at Naruto. _'Genius my ass! He's gonna kill our classmates!'_ Naruto screams in his mind.

_'KURAMA!'_

**"Got it."**

Naruto then blows a strong wind of chakra out of his mouth, making the flames of thr fireball disappear and also disappears from Sasuke view. Sasuke then frantically looks around for the young Uzumaki, until he feels his back kn the ground and a kunai to his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto yells at the duck-haired boy. "You could have killed our classmates!" Naruto scoffs, thinking, _'Classic Sasuke.' _Sasuke just continues to glare at Naruto. Naruto then glares back just as hard as Sasuke.

"Looks like the Uchiha aren't so great after all."**(2)**

* * *

**That's a wrap! Sorry for the long update, I had a case of Writer's Haze, and this is also my first fanfiction fight. I poured all the Naruto fights I read and all my skills into this fight, hopefully it satisfies you readers! Next update will come when it comes. Anyway this is Zahir and Sparky signing off!**

**"Raichu~"**

**I'd like to thank my Beta Chris Nest and his friend Daxter for there time, go check out thier fanfictions!**

**(1) A move I made up for Sasuke, it represents the Uchiha Fan Crest.**

**(2) The exact same thing a young Kakashi said to a young Obito.**

**Read and Review, helpful criticism is welcome, but No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm sorry for the long Hiatus guys. I toke me a while to think of a idea for the next chapter. Anyway, thank you for the feedback for the last four, once again, I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'm new to this. The longer I do this, the longer the chapters. So...anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I mean, I own a Naruto fishcake. Oh! You mean the anime/manga? Oh, I don't own that.**

**I'd like to thank my beta Chris Nest, and Daxter, go check out their fanfictions!**

**Voices: First Chaper.**

**Edit: Spelling Mistakes.**

* * *

_**Perviously on Coming In Like A Uzumaki,  
**_

_Naruto then blows a strong wind of chakra from his mouth, making the flames of the fireballs disappear and also disappearing from Sasuke's view. Sasuke then frantically looks around for the young Uzumaki, until he feels his back hit the ground and a rusty kunai to his throat.__  
_

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!' Naruto yells at the duck-haired boy. "You could have killed our classmates!" Naruto then paused, soon scoffing. 'Classic Sasuke,' he thought. Sasuke glares at Naruto, him then returning it._

_'Looks like the Uchiha aren't so great after all.'_

**Chapter 5 of Coming In Like A Uzumaki!  
**

**_"WHAT?! I'M ON A TEAM WITH THE BAKA?!", Team 7 forms!_  
**

Naruto then fell off Sasuke, the other boy pushing him off. Sasuke's glare deepened, "Oh yeah?! How about you don't use cheap tricks, dobe!" The younger blond then got up, angry about being shoved off, "Really?! Maybe you shouldn't try to kill people just to test you're power, teme!" The Uchiha's eyes widened, the grunted in annoyance. Sasuke knew that was true, Naruto's back was toward the crowd.

Naruto and Sasuke then walked back in the classroom after they rested for a few moment. _'Gonna take me a while to get back to full strength in my younger-self's body, without that quick thinking I would have been burned alive!'_ Naruto shook his head at the thought, soon sitting across the room next to Sasuke, right next to Hinata. He then laid his head on the desk, oblivious to the girl next to him trying not to faint.

Soon, the bell rung, Iruka walking back into the classroom with a small clipboard and a smirk on his face, also obvious to the looks the students were giving Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka then smiled up at the student, then exclaiming loudly, "Alright, time for the teams to be announced!" Iruka was quiet surprised by the lack of cheering, even though there was two very loud cheering from certain pink and blond harpys sitting next to Sasuke. Iruka shrugged it off, then looking at the list, "Alright, Team 1 is Asuka Isu, Miko Uy-" Naruto drowned out the team list, just closing his eyes and going into his mindscape. He then quickly opened them, looking up at a bored looking Kyuubi.

**"Well...that was rather _not_ impressive, and very short I might add." **A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face. He then glared up at the demon, yelling, "Well it wouldn't _have _been so short if I didn't have to hide this secret!" The blond then ignored the laughter from it, folding his arms across his chest. "What are we gonna do about Sasuke anyway? He knows I'm equal to him now." Which was true, without Kurama, Naruto was Sasuke's _exact_ equal in power.

The fox rolled it's eyes, **"How should I know? This is you're past. I was asleep during this time. Remember?" **Naruto pouted, nodding. Kurama nodded as well. **"Well, you better get going, the scar'd human is about to announce the _actually _teams. I wonder who will be on yours?" **Kurama smirked, sending Naruto out of the mindscape before he yelled something.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes, paying attention to Iruka.

Iruka was still telling the teams, "Team 6 is still in circulation. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamamaka-" A loud cheer of "LOVE ALWAYS WINS!" then came from the only other blond in the room. Iruka cleared his throat, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Yes...Like I was saying. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamamaka and Naruto Uzumaki. You're Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Then another cry of "NOOO! I'M WITH THE BAKA!", came from the same blond. Naruto sighed in relief, know he was on Sasuke's team. Now he could keep a eye on the bastard. "Now, Team 8 will be Sakura Huruno, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka." A tick mark appeared on Iruka face as he was interrupted by a very loud, "NOOO!". Iruka then toke deep breaths, remembering she was a student.

"...Team 9 is also still in circulation. Team 10 will have Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka looked up smiling from the clipboard. "Now, you are aloud to leave, you're sensei's wereabouts are all under you're seats. There they will be waiting for you, congratulations all of you." Naruto then sped out the classroom, already knowing that Kakashi was going to be on the roof...and three hours late.

* * *

**Aaaannnddd thats a warp! *casual dodges rotten tomatos*** **I know you guys want longer chapters and I'm sorry for that! I'm still in school and I'm still new to making stories. As long as you guys give feedback, the longer the chapters will hopefully be. Also, most of you have noticed that Hinata is not on a team and Kiba is on two! I have reasons for that, so don't complain! Anyway, this is Zahir and Sparky, signing off!**

**"Rai!"**

**I would again like to thank Chris Nest and Daxter for being my Beta.**

**Read and Review, helpful criticism is welcome, but No Flames Please!**


	6. I'm Done

**I'm tired of all the PMs.**

**I get about TEN PMs every fucking day about how my chapters are too short, how Hinata is a better choice then Ino.**

**I'm so done. **

**I'm giving up on this is story. **

**Sorry to those who actually liked it, but I can't take so much complaining and PMs anymore.**

**But this story still might have hope! **

**I'm putting it up for adoption.**

**So yeah...bye.**

**P.S. I'm only gonna do One-Shots now.**

**Zahir and Sparky...signing off.**


End file.
